


Kaoru and Chisato

by Phatie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phatie/pseuds/Phatie
Summary: The rivalry between the Seta's and the Shirasagi's has been around for as long as anyone in the country of Circle can remember, but what happens when the two young heirs of the families fall in love? Will their forbidden romance stand strong against the many challenges it must face, or will it crumble under the adversity?Everyone who's played this game knows about the lovely Romeo and Juliet event the devs have gifted us, so with that as my inspiration I finally decided to write this KaoChisa, R+J fic.





	1. Scene 1

“I swear, Donba, I can't stand these stupid Seta's any longer. I won't let them humiliate us, and I certainly won't be taking anymore of their garbage.”  growled Damu, kicking the ground in front of him.

“Well of course you won't, otherwise you'd be a garbage man,” chuckled Donba.

“You know what I mean,” he scowled, kicking up more dust as they continued treading down the dirt road, “if one of those scum were to cross my path I'll give them a taste of my sword.”

“Maybe you shouldn't go around sticking your 'sword’ where it doesn't belong, you know how well that usually ends for guys like us,” warned Donba, “although I'm sure  _ you _ aren't in any real danger, it's still good to be weary.”

“You, shut your mouth!” barked Damu, “I’ll have you know that both my 'swords’ get plenty of action, and if you don't shut it you'll be experiencing my less friendly one!”

“Oh no, please, have mercy,” drawled Donba, “I'm absolutely terrified.”

“Why you-!”

“Hey look! Here come some of those Seta scum you were talking about! Where's your sword now, huh?”

“Where-?” began Damu, but he quickly noticed the pair Donba was talking about, coming right their way, “Hah, these two are easy picking!” He smirked.

“Maybe so, but we have to make sure that we don't start the fight, otherwise we'll be in big trouble. We gotta provoke them in some way,” countered Donba, “maybe make eye contact with them or something, hold onto your sword hilt as well, that should do it.”

“Won't that just make me look scared?”

“No way, it'll make you look tough,” he assured.

“Alright here goes,” huffed Damu as he grabbed his sheath with one hand and brought the other onto the hilt.

The Seta samurai didn't seem to notice them before, and had apparently intended for it to remain this way, but as the came closer to the Shirasagi warriors, their attention was drawn and so too were their swords.

“What do you plan on doing with that thing?” Inquired one of them, pointing his sword in Damu's direction.

“Oh nothing, nothing,” chided Donba, “he was just, er, holding onto it, it was about to fall out, no need to be so aggressive, gentlemen.”

“Don't interfere, you, I asked the man a question, he should be capable of answering,” the warrior spat.

“Hey now, I won't tolerate you speaking to me like that!” shouted Donba, “I'll have you know that I'm an honorable samurai for the Shirasagi family!”

“Honorable Shirasagi, huh?” Asked the second soldier, “a bit of an oxymoron if you ask me, there isn't a single honorable thing about serving that family.”

“That's it!” Yelled Damu, drawing his sword along with Donba, “I will not allow you to speak about the Shirasagi family in that way you Seta scum!”

“Seta scum?!”

“Hey! What's all this commotion about? Put down your swords gentlemen,” called a voice followed by the sound of a sword unsheathing.

All four samurai turned their scowls towards the person who dared to interrupt their argument, but the Seta warriors immediately dropped their weapons when they saw who the offender was.

“Ms. Mitake, I deeply apologise that you had to witness any of this, but these sorry excuses for samurai were disrespecting the Seta name! We couldn't just stand by and-”

“That's enough,” said Ran, “I don't care to hear the situation, I just want to see it resolved or dissolved. Pick one and get it done.”

“Ms. Mitake, I didn't know that the Seta's stoop so low now that they start causing fights in the street!” shouted a new voice.

“Not now you dolt,” hissed Ran, “I'm trying to break up this fight, not start up a bigger one, so either help me get this over with or get out of my way!”

“All those affiliated with the Seta's are so backwards! You raise your sword and talk about peace? The only peace that I'll show is the pieces of your body when I'm through with you!” shouted the newcomer.

Ran sighed and turned to face the newcomer, a female samurai by the name of Aya who fought for the Shirasagi family. Aya was loud, obnoxious, and nearly always got in the way of everyone, she could stand to learn a thing or two about Bushido from the other female samurai of the Shirasagi's, but she insisted that she could get it down on her own, craving the attention it brought to her. Surely enough though, attention did come along, no matter how unwelcome it was at the moment. Ran figured that deep down Aya must not be so bad, especially with how cowardly she actually was, but right now the picture she was painting herself out to be was not pretty nor 'not so bad’, in fact it was pretty damn bad, and Ran's patience was running thin.

“If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get,” sneered Ran, swinging her sword in Aya's direction.

Aya, who was distracted by the large crowd of civilians that came to witness the commotion, hardly noticed the swing until it was right above her, but as soon as she did, she expertly blocked the attack and countered it with one of her own. As they exchanged blows, Ran couldn't help but be a bit impressed by the immense amount of skill Aya was displaying. Sure, Ran's experience easily topped hers, but Aya was showing surprising resilience and tact in her fighting; a little desperate at times, perhaps, but overall an effective performance.

As the crowd continued cheering them on, Aya's attacks became more and more confident, despite her weariness beginning to show. At this rate, Ran thought, she would definitely win. The question was what she should do with Aya. She certainly couldn't kill her, but she couldn't just leave her there on the ground, that would be even more shameful. Thankfully, she didn't have to think about it for too long due to an interference by the big men themselves.

“What's all this racket for? Honey, hand me my sword, I see that there are some matters that need to be settled here,” cried the voice of the head of the Shirasagi family as the crowd parted to make room for him to walk through.

“Don't be stupid, you don't need a sword, you need to drink less and sleep more,” answered his wife, pulling him away from the action.

“Nonsense, look! There's that Seta scumbag! Hand me that sword, I'm gonna rip him to shreds!”

“Shirasagi you villainous fiend!” roared the head of the Seta's as his wife desperately tried tugging him back to their home, “get off of me! I'm gonna kill him!”

“You're not going anywhere!” She yelled back, “not towards the enemy! I won't allow it!”

“Put your weapons down or you're all getting executed!” shouted a familiar voice.

Within seconds everyone from civilian to noble had their weapons dropped and their heads raised towards the terrifying speaker, who - in fact- was not terrifying in the least bit.

“That's more like it!” smiled the empress, “I was just out for my morning stroll and what am I greeted by? Not cheers or excitement, but bloodshed and fighting? No, this will not do. This will not do at all. Shirasagi! Seta! This is the third time a riot broke out within the walls of my country because of your dumb little rivalry. Shirasagi, you're coming with me, Seta, meet me later this afternoon so I can pass judgement on the both of you. The rest of you guys, get back to work or I  _ will _ follow through with my execution order.”

And just like that, the area was cleared of civilians and Shirasagi's, the only evidence left of the rally were the few tools left on the ground by the people who hadn't picked them up yet. The workers would surely come back to retrieve them later though, so Ran wasn't too concerned about that. What she was concerned about was the health of the Seta leader standing right before her.

“Are you alright sir?” She asked, picking up her sword from the ground and returning it to it's sheath.

“Bah, of course I'm fine,” said the Seta, waving off her concern as though he had not just been expressing his thirst for Shirasagi blood in the middle of the street, “our empress likes to be a bit dramatic at times, it wasn't too bad.”

Ran opened her mouth to argue back, but decided it was best not to, instead replying with; “Empress Tsugumi means no ill will sir, I'm sure she doesn't blame you for any of this.”

“Oh I'm sure she does,” he smirked, swiping the dust off his sword, “tell me, do you have any idea who started this fight? Were you here from the start?”

“No sir, I came in when your samurai were about to fight his. I tried to break up the fight but that hot headed Aya started waving her sword around, so the two of us fought until her highness arrived.” replied Ran.

“Hm,” scowled Seta, “did you at least fight well?”

“Against her? Of course. Please, sir, don't mock my ability, you've chosen the best samurai for your household,” answered Ran.

“Very good, very good,” he smiled.

“Sorry to interrupt,” began Mrs. Seta, “but have you seen Kaoru around? I'm glad she wasn't here for the fight, she definitely would've gotten herself involved.”

“While I was out for my morning walk I spotted your daughter near the Cherry blossom grove, miss. I started walking towards her, but she saw me and tried to hide herself. I assumed that she wanted to be left alone and I was perfectly fine with leaving her that way.”

“She's been spotted their a lot recently,” added Mr. Seta, “crying all night and only coming back home when the sun comes up. Even then she just locks herself up in her room and cries all day, it's just not healthy. Somebody has to help fix that mood of hers before it gets even worse, if that's even possible.”

“Do you have any idea what could be the cause of this behavior?” Asked Ran.

“No idea. She won't say a word about it.”

“Did you try absolutely everything you can to get her to speak?”

“Please, this is my daughter, of course I tried! Even my close friends tried, but she doesn't budge. If we could just know why she's feeling the way she is, we'd be more than happy to do whatever it takes to get her back on her feet.”

“Honey, look! Isn't that her?” Exclaimed Mrs. Seta, gesturing in the direction of an approaching figure.

“Yes! I do believe it is, she's finally out of her room for once! Or- er- maybe she's just on the way there. Either way, Mitake, I wish you luck. Please, try to find out what has put my daughter in such a foul mood,” pleaded Mr. Seta, as he took his wife's arm, “come, let's leave them be.”

“I will certainly give it my best shot,” nodded Ran as she waved at the retreating backs of her masters.

Once they had gone a fair distance, she turned around to face the girl coming her way. Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out to calm her nerves, she took her first steps towards Kaoru Seta's slouched form.

“What's gotten you so down this lovely morning,” she asked once she caught up to her.

“Morning? Is it really that early in the day?”

“Er- yeah- it's only nine o’clock.”

“Oh dear, time goes by so slowly when you're sad. Was that my father you were talking to back there?”

“Yes, it was. If I may ask; what is it that's making your feelings so sad and your hours so long today?”

“I don't have the thing that makes time fly.”

“So you're in love?”

“Out, my dear, I'm out of love.”

“Out of love?”

“I love somebody, but she does not love me. Ah, how fleeting.”

“Yes, love is quit a difficult thing. It seems so nice, but it's really tough when you have to deal with it in reality.”

“What's sad is that love is supposed to be blind, yet it can sear you in whichever direction it wants!” Exclaimed Kaoru, stopping in her tracks in order to throw her hands up in exasperation.

“Is that blood!” She gasped after a moment, pointing towards the ground where Ran and Aya had been clashing swords only minutes before, “who fought here?”

Ran opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off.

“No, wait! Don't tell me! I can already tell. This fight had a lot to do with hatred, but also a lot to do with love!” she cried, “Ah, love! Fleeting love! Beautiful, passionate, invasive love! If only I could have a little taste of it! Just a small bite! Ah, but the one who is loving is unloved, how cool this world is! How- wait, are you laughing? How could you?! Are you so evil that you would laugh at another's mystery?”

“N-no, of course not!” replied Ran, stifling her chuckles over her young mistresses vocabulary, “I am crying! You're sadness is contagious and I believe I caught it.”

“Yes, love does that sometimes, and now you are adding onto my sadness because I feel sorry for your sadness over my sadness! This is too much sadness for one person to have, and it's all because of love! Fleeting love! You see, love is like a fire, and it can burn you if you are not carefree, but if you are the only one lighting the flame, then it will be your tears that will distinguish it! So if you will excuse me, I have a fire to distinguish with my eyes. Goodbye, dear friend,” cried Kaoru as she began to trudge towards her home.

“Wait! I'll come with you, Kaoru!”

“Who is Kaoru? It is not me. Kaoru is gone and it's all because of love!”

“Kaoru wait, please, can you at least tell me who it is that you love?”

“Who is it that I love but does not love me back? Who is it that respected my true feelings like they were nothing? I'll tell you who.”

“Then please, go ahead.”

“I love a woman!”

“Well I already guessed that when you said you were in love, but who is the woman?”

“Ah, if you guessed woman then you were right, my friend! And she was a lovely woman indeed.”

“Well yes, it is always the beautiful ones that fools like you fall for.”

“Ah how right you are! My beauty refuses to open her eyes to love and she will forever remain so! She is protected by the shield of chasingly, and when she dies she will die without ever having a lover!”

“So she vowed to stay a virgin forever?”

“Yes! And she is wasting her beauty! A women as wise and lovely as her should not be allowed to make such descriptions! Her favorable traits will be lost in future generations because of this choice!”

“All due respect, even if she were to choose to be with you these traits would be lost.”

“That's besides the point! The point is that it's a bad choice and this bad choice of hers has left me a hollow person!” wept Kaoru as she collapsed to the ground and began sobbing into her hands.

If Mr. Seta thought the empress was dramatic, Ran wondered what he thought of his own daughter.

“Hey, listen to me for a second, would you?” asked Ran, taking a knee and placing a supportive hand on Kaoru's shoulder, “take my advice and forget about her, whoever she is.”

“Then teach me to forget how to think because she is the only thing on my mind!” she sniffled, taking her face out of her hands and wiping her tears with her sleeve.

“Try looking at other girls! There are plenty of beautiful ladies out here in Circle, finding one should be no problem!”

“But you don't understand! That will only make me think about how beautiful she is! Show me the most beautiful woman and my mind will only be able to compare her to my love! There is nobody out here who can complete with her. Goodbye, friend, you can not teach me how to forget.” With that, Kaoru rose to her feet weakly and began shambling towards her home.

Ran stared off at Kaoru's figure as it strayed further and further away, unable to look away from the pitiful sight. She quickly shook her head and got up onto her own feet, patting the dirt off her uniform before sprinting after the Seta.

_ I'll teach you how to forget _ she vowed  _ or else I'll die with the debt of this lesson upon me. _


	2. Scene 2

“-don't worry about it, Lyon, Seta and I have both sworn the same oath, it should not be too hard for a pair of seniors such as ourselves to maintain peace for a while,” chuckled Shirasagi.

The young empress had just finished scolding the two heads of the families, only allowing them to leave her presence once they swore to not raise another riot in her streets. Of course, she made them promise her every other time they caused a scene, but her threats of execution were empty.

‘Last chance, and this time I mean it!’ she had called after them before her guards ushered them out of the room. Even they knew that neither noble was in any real danger. The young empress only struck fear in those who didn't know her, and unfortunately for her, Seta and Shirasagi knew her all too well.

“You and he are both very honorable men, it's a shame you've been enemies for so long,” said Lyon, “However, you still have not answered my request. Have you thought about it at all?”

“I can only repeat what I told you last time, my daughter is still very young, I’d like to wait a little while longer before starting to think about marriage.”

“Oh please,” snorted Lyon, “most girls her age are already perfectly happy mother's.”

“Yes, but those girls who wed so young age much too soon,” he sighed, “I’ll be honest with you; if it were up to me, you two would already be married, but my permission is only part of the transaction. If you want to marry her you need her approval too, after all it's  _ her _ you're marrying, not me. If you manage to woo her and get her to fall in love with you, she's all yours.”

“But when would I get an opportunity to 'woo her’?”

“At the party that I just invited you to,” he replied,  reaching into his robe and handing Lyon an invitation, “tonight in my own home there will be stars, both in the sky and on the dance floor. Many beautiful women will be attending, take a look around, you might even find somebody that you favor above my daughter. Speaking of the ball-”

He turned to the young, purple haired servant following them, handing her a list and a stack of invitations.

“Give one of these to all the people written on the list, and do it quickly, they need to be all sent within an hour,” he finished and dropped a couple of coins into her hand, “now go!”

“Yes sir!” yelled Ako, scrambling away from the scene as fast as her legs could go, though she wasn't sure exactly where they were taking her.

Once she was a far enough distance away from the two nobles she unfurled the rolled up list her master handed her. Squinting at the neatly written letters.

“Now, let's see here……” she hummed for a few moments, staring intently at the paper in front of her eyes, moving her finger across the page, “hmmmm, I see now. The master completely forgot that I have no idea how to read.”

She looked down at the paper again, willing the letters to assemble themselves into something resembling coherence but to no avail. “Ugh, reading is so stupid!” she shouted, “the master is so dumb! How could he forget that his servants don't read?! I bet even wizards can't read, that's how useless it is, couldn't he just tell me who I needed to go to? And why is he inviting them all now?! Isn't the party tonight? He's dumb  _ and _ a bad party planner, I feel so bad for the mistress, she must be really miserable with a husband that bad. I-”

Just then, two noble looking people caught Ako's eye and she paused her rant. Turning towards the pair, she slowly crept up behind them and hung back for a short while, listening in on their conversation, waiting for an opportunity to cut in and ask them if they can read the list for her.

“Come on Kaoru, I'm sure if you just took one look at another beautiful woman, you'll be cured of your heartache.”

“Love is a sickness which has no remoredy, my dear Ran.”

“Remor….? What does that even mean? You aren't making any sense.”

“Of course. Such things do not make sense for those who have not experienced love.”

“Not experienced…. Hey hold on, what are you trying to say?!”

“Ah, it is quite simple actually, but there is a beautiful kitten who wishes to ask something of me, so I can not answer your question now.”

“Beautiful kitt-?”

“Ah! So sorry to interrupt your conversation, sir,” yelped Ako, “I was just wondering whether or not you can read.”

“Of course I can read, I am of high status after all, what is it that you need me to read?” asked Kaoru.

“Just this list of guests my master gave me,” replied Ako, fumbling to hand Kaoru the page, “he kind of forgot that some people can't read so you're really saving me neck here.”

“No need to thank me, kitten, I always enjoy saving a beautiful damsel in distress, now let's see…” she squinted at the words on the page and began reading the guests one by one, “Mr. Kitazawa with his wife and daughters, His honor Tsurumaki and his wife and daughter, Ms. Aoba and her entourage, my uncle Shirasagi with his family, and- ah!”

“Ah? I don't know anyone by the name of ah. Wait no! What are you doing!” Screamed Ako helplessly as Kaoru crumbled up the list and threw it to the ground, stomping away with her hands in the air while wailing incoherently.

“Kaoru-?” Called out Ran, watching with pity as Kaoru layed down on the ground and cried some more. Turning back to Ako apologetically, she picked up the paper and attempted to straighten it out, “sorry for that whole scene, I'll finish reading the list off for you.”

“You can read too?!” cried Ako incredulously, “Am I the only one in the world who can't read?! This is awful! How am I supposed to become a great and powerful wizard if I can't even do what regular people can?!”

“Wizard? Am I missing something?”

“Ah no, nothing! Forget it,” she yelped, “h-hey, what got him all upset anyway? Did it say something bad on that list?”

“Hm, maybe,” she answered, quickly scanning the paper until she reached the part where Kaoru paused, “there it is! Oh, now I get it, that makes sense.”

“What is it?”

“One of the guests on the list is the woman who 'broke’ Kaoru's heart, the daughter of Mr. Yamabuki.”

“Yamabuki? Those are the guys with the house that always smell like bread, right? I love getting sent there, the lady's really nice, doesn't seem like the heartbreaking type, maybe it's just a misunderstanding?”

“Ah, don't worry about it, Kaoru has always been dramatic. Besides, Ms. Yamabuki vowed to never- um-” she paused, suddenly remembering that she was speaking to a child, “m- marry, it wasn't anything personal so I wouldn't think about it too much. Now, let's finish this list and be gone with you,” she said, reading off the names of several more nobles before rolling up the paper and handing it back to Ako, “that's all there is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a child to take back home,” she nodded towards Kaoru, who was still crying on the ground.

“W-wait! Before you go, take this!” Yelled Ako handing her another paper, “it's an invitation! To the party!”

“Party? You mean the list? Those were guests for a party, huh?”

“Well duh, what else do you invite over a ton of guests for? Anyway, if you guys aren't Setas feel free to come to the Shirasagi party! I overheard you telling the mister over there that he should go meet some new ladies, this party should be perfect for that!”

“Won't you get in trouble for giving an invite to some random strangers?”

“Aw, you guys aren't random, you're friendly! And you totally saved me from a beating. Besides, you're nobles, my master trusts all nobles wholeheartedly, he wouldn't mind a few extra guests at his badly planned party, I'll let him know two more are coming, he'll probably reward me for it, if anything.”

“Well if that's the case then I might just take you up on that offer… thank you for the invite! We'll definitely consider it.”

“Thank  _ you _ for knowing how to read! See you tonight!” And with a salute she ran off towards her first guest.

“As long as you're not a Seta, huh?”

“Wah! Kaoru! Don't sneak up on me like that! What are you, crazy?”

“Apologies my dear,” she sniffled, “however, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the kitten from my spot on the ground. How do you intend on getting me into that party when Seta's aren't allowed?”

“So we're going, huh?”

“But of course!” She cried, “my beautiful Saaya is going to be there, I must see her!”

“Hm, if Saaya is there, this is the perfect opportunity for you to compare her to the other ladies! I promise, we're going to fix this mood that you've put yourself in, you'll see. Once you see her next to all the other beautiful ladies, she won't seem as beautiful to you anymore and you'll quickly fall in love with some other girl.”

“Oh Ran, you are too native, don't you understand? There is nobody more beautiful than her on the entire planet, by this, I can swear.”

“We'll see about that.”

“You still have not answered my question.”

“Which is?”

“How do you plan on getting me in?”

“Oh that? Didn't you read the list? Moca's going to be there, she’ll get you in with the rest of her entourage and from there just blend in with the guests, or at least try to.”

“Ran you are a genius, we must go prepare for the party immediately!”

With that, Kaoru trudged towards her home with purpose, no longer slumped down, and Ran felt a spark of hope ignite in her chest. She watched Kaoru walk farther and farther until she turned a corner and disappeared from her view.

_ I guess it's time to go visit Moca. Again. _ Ran had already gone to see her that morning in order to wake her up at an hour that wasn't two in the afternoon. Of course, on her way there she had spotted Kaoru sulking near the blossoms so Moca was already informed on the matter of her mood. It shouldn't be too hard to convince her to help, in fact, she'd probably pitch the idea before Ran could even suggest it. She may be lazy, but she was always up for making some trouble. Come to think of it, Ran would probably need to hold her back it anything.  _ What have I gotten myself into. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray chapter two, time for some explanations.
> 
> First off, I am aware that Lyon isn't exactly a Japanese name, but the original character is named Paris and since that's a city in France I though it would be better if this character also had a name based off a French city so that's that.
> 
> Now, why did I chose Saaya? Im honestly not too sure, but once I got fixated on the idea I couldn't let it go. I know that there was this one event where they got "married" so I guess I wanted a small nod back at how Saaya could've been Kaoru's other love, but because of her R+J character she's the one who ends up bringing Kaoru to her real wife.
> 
> Finally, noticed that I was getting a bit ooc with Ran so if you noticed that too, don't worry. I'm hoping to get that fixed now that Moca's getting introduced to the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I'll (hopefully) update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first chapter that I finally wrote within three hours due to my writers frenzy. I decided that each chapter would be a scene since I'm directly referencing the original play in order to help me write this (shout-out to Shakespeare).
> 
> If you're interested in reading the original version of R+J you can find it on SparkNotes with direct translations to modern English for your convenience.
> 
> If you've already read R+J then you might understand my choice of characters for each role, but if not I assure you it'll all come together. I'm trying to keep the relationships (non romantic as well as romantic because lbh) as close to bandori canon as possible, but every once in a while I'll have to make two characters have an odd type of chemistry so that the rest of the fic. flows nicely.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed that bandori doesn't exactly have any male characters so I had to make up my own. This scene has two characters named Dumb and Dumber but I put their names into Google Translate so we've got the Japanese version.
> 
> Speaking of Japanese, the setting might be a bit confusing so let me explain. I wanted this to be set in feudal/medieval Japan, but that was a bit difficult, especially with the way it was supposed to fit into the original R+J. Instead I settled for the same sort of hierarchy system as feudal Japan; emperors, daimyo, samurai and commoners, but in a made up country named Circle. Obviously women have a bit more freedom in Circle than in feudal Japan, but the overall governing system is the same idea. The Seta's and the Shirasagi's, in this case, are daimyos, and they've each got a bunch of samurais that are considered part of the household even though they've got families of their own.
> 
> Finally, I'd like to apologise for making some characters a bit OOC. In most cases where the original and bandori character traits might clash, I try to make a combination of the two as I did with Aya. I am in no way trying to antagonize Aya by making her how she is, I just thought that either she or Eve might be loyal samurai's to Chisato, but since Eve is really into bushido, her character wouldn't fit at all into the position Aya is now in so that was that.
> 
> I usually won't have such a long authors note but I felt it was necessary for the first chapter just to clear some things up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy the many more to come.


End file.
